Friends with Benefits
by Morangolicious
Summary: Rejeitados por seus respectivos amores, Naruto e Sakura procuram apoio um no outro... Até que tudo passa dos limites.
1. Chapter 1

_Fala aí, gente! :p_

_Minha primeira fic! Eu gostei, mas é a opinião de vocês que importa!_

_Sejam bonzinhos, ok? Espero que gostem..._

_ Morango._

_..._...

Era apenas mais uma das solitárias noites de folga que Sakura era obrigada a tirar. Sentada no sofá, de moletons velhos, a kunoichi de cabelos róseos fitava atentamente a foto de seu antigo time 7 enquanto esperava o chá ferver. Era sempre assim. Fitava a foto com máxima concentração, como se assim a força de seus pensamentos conseguisse chegar ao herdeiro Sharingan, seja lá onde ele estivesse. Pensava que, talvez, suas mentes pudessem se tocar e então ele saberia que não estava sozinho.

Sabia que não era fácil para ele. Ao contrário de todos, até mesmo Naruto, Sakura o compreendia. Ele precisava sair dali. Mesmo que isso custasse trair sua vila, trair seus amigos, as únicas pessoas em muito tempo que realmente se importaram com ele.

Achava ironicamente divertido pensar em como um dia já fora. Tão imatura, tão boba, achando que aquele amor infantil poderia salvá-lo. Ela nunca poderia ter compreendido sua dor. Aquele amor tolo e cego nunca poderia curá-lo.

Mas ela cresceu e seu amor cresceu com ela. Amadureceu. Queria que Sasuke pudesse de alguma forma, se curar. Ela não precisava ser esse remédio. Queria que fosse feliz. Que nunca mais tivesse que ser sozinho. Se ele precisasse completar sua vingança para entender que era só uma perda de tempo, que assim fosse.

Ainda perdida em pensamentos sobre o que poderia ter sido, levantou-se ao ouvir o som da chaleira fervente e, quando se servia da bebida fumegante, a campainha tocou. Involuntariamente uma ponta de esperança surgiu em seu peito e correndo, abriu a porta, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

- Naruto? O que faz aqui? - e então percebeu as roupas encharcadas do melhor amigo, as gotas de chuva que escorriam de seus cabelos loiros misturando-se com as lágrimas. –Oh, meu deus, o que aconteceu? Entre, entre, vai pegar um resfriado.

Minutos depois o ninja estava sentado em sua cozinha, envolto em cobertores, tomando da xícara de chá que Sakura havia feito. Ainda tremendo, a amiga não sabia se de frio ou de emoção, tinha um olhar perdido e tentava em vão segurar as lágrimas.

-Ela me deixou, Sakura. Hinata me deixou.

A voz tão trêmula quanto os dedos, Naruto apertou com ainda mais força a xícara, que estava a ponto de quebrar. Os sentimentos de Naruto pela menina de olhos perolados se revelaram brusca e repentinamente, após um beijo que a menina lhe roubara, quase um ano atrás. Desde então, mantinham um relacionamento escondido, à pedido de Hinata, que tinha medo da reação do pai. Naruto planejava pedi-la em casamento assim que achasse uma brecha na agenda de Sakura, que o ajudaria a escolher a aliança.

-Como assim, Naruto? Hinata sempre foi louca por você!

As lágrimas que a tanto custo foram presas agora escorriam livremente pelo belo rosto do jinchuuriki, e Sakura pensava nunca ter visto tanta dor em nos doces olhos azuis.

-Neji. Ela vai se casar com Neji. Hizashi quer manter puros os genes do Byakugan e vai voltar com a prática dos membros do clã gerarem filhos entre si. Ele ordenou que Hinata se casse com Neji para dar o exemplo. Ela não ousou dizer uma palavra. Vai acatar a ordem de bom grado.

Contara a Sakura de como a esperou ansioso depois da ligação que recebera. Era ela, perguntando se poderia passar em seu apartamento. Ora, claro que sim. Hinata não era bem uma visita, certo? Ele arrumou a casa e comprou ramen. Pegou flores de um dos canteiros vizinhos e fez um buque para presenteá-la. A chuva lá fora caia fina e lhe lembrava dos olhos perolados da Hyuuga. Ele ficou esperando ela no hall do pequeno prédio de apartamentos. Quando a viu debaixo de um guarda chuva, foi apressadamente abrir o portão, com uma expressão feliz.

Seu sorriso se desmanchou assim que viu o rosto lavado pelas lágrimas da morena.

-Hina, porque ta chorando? Eu fiz algo errado?

A menina não pode deixar de abrir um sorriso triste para o tom preocupado e infantil do loiro.

-Você não fez nada de errado, Naruto-kun. Você nunca faz, você é perfeito. – O fluxo de lágrimas aumentou, contrastando com o sorriso sincero que ela abriu. – Meu pai ordenou que me case com Neji-san. Ele quer manter a linhagem do clã pura e o exemplo deve partir de nós. –As lágrimas aumentavam cada vez mais. –Eu não posso mais ficar com você, Naruto-kun, mesmo que eu queira assim.

A expressão de Naruto passou de confusão ao mais profundo choque.

- Mais ainda podemos falar com ele, não é? Eu posso casar com você, eu vou ser o Hokage, 'tebbayo. E tem a Hanabi, e tantas outras meninas, porque tem que ser justo você? – Ela balançava negativamente a cabeça, enquanto ele lentamente absorvia a realidade.

- Não dá, Naruto-kun. Eu sou a mais velha. Tem que ser eu.

- Então a gente pode fugir! Eu falo com ele, Hina-chan, é só você dizer que eu posso. –Os olhos azuis já começavam a se encher de lágrimas e Hinata continuava a dizer que não com a cabeça. – Diz que quer, Hina-chan! Diz!

Ele segurou fortemente nos pulsos finos da amada. Ela continuava sem falar nada, chorando cada vez mais, repetindo o mesmo gesto.

- Eu não posso, Naruto. Não tem outro jeito. Não tem, não tem...

- Mas você me ama, Hina-chan. E eu te amo. A gente vai conseguir ficar junto.

-Não, Naruto, não. Não dificulte as coisas. Eu... eu não te amo mais.

O choque fez Naruto parar. Soltou os pulsos da Hyuuga.

-Não é verdade.

Lentamente, a morena pôs a mão no rosto de Naruto, a dor estampada nos olhos que tanto amava.

-Esse é meu destino, Naruto. É meu dever.

Ela se virou e desapareceu. Naruto continuou lá, com o barulho da chuva a ferir-lhe os ouvidos, as últimas palavras de Hinata ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Não podia voltar para o seu apartamento... Ali havia lembranças demais. Com um grito atravessando-lhe a garganta, deixou seus pés o levarem e acabou ali, na frente da porta do apartamento de Sakura.

E a voz do loiro perdeu-se entre soluços, enquanto abaixou a cabeça entre os braços, num gesto de entrega. Sakura pousou a mão no braço do amigo e começou a fazer carinhos cabeleira loira, chegando mais perto até embalá-lo como uma criança. Naruto aninhou-se ao peito da kunoichi e até acalmar-se. Sentia se bem perto de Sakura. Desde sua volta a Konoha após o treinamento com Jiraya, eles se aproximaram muito, um dependia do outro.

-Eu vou estar do seu lado pra sempre. Não se preocupe. As coisas vão ficar bem. Vou fazer tudo ficar bem. – sussurrou a rosada entre os cabelos do melhor amigo.

...

_Comecinho dramático, mas juro que melhora!_

_Gsotou? Não gostou? Odiou? Sugestões, elogios e caneladas são muito bem vindos. Comenta aí (:_

_Beijos!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Oie!_

_Acabei de escrever e não consegui esperar pra postar. Sou ansiosa, ok?_

_Espero que gostem!_

_..._

Naruto acordou com um cheiro reconfortante: cerejas e torradas. Abriu os olhos lentamente e viu pela janela acortinada que já estava no meio da manhã. Olhou em volta e, lentamente, as lembranças voltaram a sua mente ainda sonolenta e, com elas, as lágrimas aos olhos. Não se permitiu deixá-las rolar. Tentou distrair-se observando o quarto: suas roupas, secas, limpas e passadas estavam esticadas numa cadeira e então ele reparou que usava apenas boxers. Sakura... Era bom o jeito que ela cuidava dele. Era quase como ter uma mãe... Observou a mistura de rosa e branco no quarto. Onde ela teria dormido?

Vestiu-se uma camiseta e foi até a cozinha, onde encontrou a kunoichi terminando de por a mesa.

-Bom dia, Sakura-chan! –disse, com a maior alegria que pode, forçando um de seus sorrisos enormes.

-Bom dia, Naruto... Dormiu bem? Ia te acordar, mas você estava dormindo tão pesado! Acabei agora de fazer o café da manhã. Fiz ovos, torradas... Bom, tem um monte de coisa ai. Queria que tomasse um café da manhã decente ao invés daqueles seus ramen esquisitos. Vai acabar ficando doente, viu? Um ninja tem que se cuidar e...

Sakura só tagarelava por um motivo: estava com medo de dizer algo.

-Sakura-chan. Sakura! – ela parou, olhando para ele de olhos arregalados. - Eu vou ficar bem. Eu prometo.

A mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa simplesmente assentiu, com um singelo sorriso no rosto, contrastando com os olhos preocupados. Naruto virou de frente para o balcão, fingindo que preparava leite, tentando disfarçar as lágrimas que insistiam em voltar.

- Onde você dormiu? Não lembro de ter ido pra cama, nem tirado minhas roupas nem nada.

Era estranho ouvir Naruto falando sério e sem gritar. Sentia falta de suas risadas escandalosas.

- Eu não estava com muito sono ontem, então fiquei no sofá... E, hm, existem algumas vantagens em ter uma força sobre humana e ainda ter trabalhado como enfermeira. Pus você na cama e tirei suas roupas sem você nem ter acordado. – Não conseguiu disfarças um sorriso vitorioso. Era bom saber que era boa em algo. Nunca mais seria uma pária irritante.

-E porque não está no trabalho?

- Eu liguei para o hospital dizendo que não ia. Eu tenho muitas folgas sobrando, sabe. Shishou ficou satisfeita com meu pedido e transferiu meus compromissos para outros médicos. E desde quando é tão questionador?

Ele virou o rosto e lhe deu um sorriso fraco.

-Ai, Naruto, não gosto que fique assim. Me diz o que posso fazer pra te deixar feliz? – disse Sakura, com uma expressão triste no rosto.

- Você está me ajudando muito mais que deveria. O resto não tem como mudar, Sakura.

Ela não podia falar nada. Sabia melhor do que ninguém o que seu melhor amigo sentia. Sabia o que era não ser o bastante para alguém, sabia da dor que ele teria de agüentar. Sakura demonstrou isso apoiando sua cabeça nas costas do loiro e o abraçando como nunca tinha feito antes. Queria que ele soubesse que ela daria o seu melhor por ele, como ele tantas vezes fizera por ela. Pagaria promessa com promessa. Prometeu a si mesma que faria Naruto sorrir de novo.

Ele tentava a custo segurar as lágrimas, que já lhe transbordavam os olhos. Será que um dia alguém poderia amá-lo? Segurou as mãos de Sakura, que jaziam em seus peito, confortando-o.

-Sakura-chan, eu não quero voltar pra lá. Por favor, me deixa ficar aqui um tempo? Eu prometo que te ajudo com tudo, com as compras, com a limpeza, com a comida, com as contas, tudo. Por favor, não me faz voltar pra lá. Você é a única pessoa que eu tenho. Não me deixa sozinho.

Não se surpreendera com o pedido, afinal. Sabia o quanto o loiro amava Hinata e sabia que sua dor seria maior que seu orgulho. E a mulher dos grandes olhos verdes não suportava mais ficar sozinha com suas lembranças.

-Você sabe que pode ficar o tempo que quiser. Eu vou adorar ter você aqui.

Naruto suspirou, tirando um peso dos ombros.

...

Naruto se recuperava lentamente. Seus sorrisos se tornavam cada vez menos forçados e Sakura se sentia bem em saber que recompensava o amigo por tudo que ela o fez passar. O loiro a tinha feito ficar com sua cama. Ele insistira que poderia dormir no sofá, mas a kunoichi sabia que tudo o que Naruto menos queria era ficar sozinho com seus pensamentos. Por isso conversavam, viam filmes ou faziam qualquer tipo de coisa para ocupar o tempo até que ambos estivessem exaustos demais – e mesmo assim tinha que fingir não ouvir os sonhos agitados do moço ou seu choro baixinho, que ele soltava ao acreditar que Sakura tinha dormido.

Por isso Sakura se esforçava para fazer Naruto feliz. Estava tentando fazê-lo a aprender a cozinhar. Já tinha alugado quase todos os filmes da locadora da rua de baixo. Lia para ele, quando ele estava com insônia ( se sentia esquisita fazendo isso, mas quando Naruto finalmente adormecia com um sorriso no rosto, valia a pena. Sempre seria uma criança, afinal!). Jogavam twister, brincavam de ficar sem piscar e treinavam. Muito.

Sabia que Naruto pegava leve demais com ela e isso a incomodava. Não queria que tivesse medo de machucá-la – ela sabia se cuidar. Por isso se esforçava mais e mais para tentar atingi-lo. Se decepcionava ao ver que ele estava só fingindo.

- Ai, Sakura-chan, dessa vez você machucou!

O riso dele voltava aos poucos. Era impressionante como o mundo parecia ser melhor quando ele soltava uma de suas risadas escandalosas. Mas isso passava. E quando passava, a dor voltava. Naruto passou por muita coisa nessa vida... E ele não merecia. Ele era a melhor e mais doce pessoa do mundo. Mas, será que se não tivesse passado por isso tudo, ele seria esse Naruto inigualável?

A dor profunda e clara do amigo fazia a kunoichi refletir sobre como ela se acostumou a própria dor: ela era parte de Sakura, estampada nos opacos olhos verdes, presentes em seus raros momentos solitários, causa de sua insônia e trabalho excessivo. Não deixaria que isso acontecesse com Naruto, o homem escandaloso, de riso fácil e encantadores olhos azuis. ''Um homem com alma de menino''.

Os dias foram se arrastando, metade alegres, metade dolorosos, até que, finalmente, Sakura teve que voltar para o trabalho.

- Você tem certeza que não tem problema, Naruto? Eu posso falar com a Shishou. Shizune é mais do que capaz de cuidar de tudo sozinha e... –os olhos verdes expressavam uma preocupação tão grande que fez Naruto pensar em que estado lastimável deveria estar.

- Tá tudo bem, Sakura-chan. Eu prometo que não vou ficar triste de novo. Vou sair pra treinar, fazer umas compras pra cá... Sério, não precisa se preocupar, 'ttebayo. – Abriu um sorriso tão grande e tão bem ensaiado que, se Sakura não o conhecesse tão bem, acreditaria ser genuíno.

Lançou-lhe um último olhar preocupado e se esticou para dar um beijo na testa do loiro.

-Se precisar de algo, mande alguém me chamar. O hospital deve estar vazio hoje e...

-Vai logo. – disse Naruto, rolando os olhos.

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Definitivamente não queria deixar o loiro sozinho.

...

Depois de treinar algumas horas, tão concentrado que nem o mais insistente pensamento poderia atrapalhá-lo, Naruto foi até a cidade: precisava de mais roupas novas (ainda não entraria em seu apartamento), mantimentos e comida. Muita comida. Sakura sempre o surpreendia com refeições deliciosas que seu grande apetite não poderia deixar passar. Ela assistia tudo com um adorável sorriso no rosto. Ficava tão feliz quando Naruto elogiava sua comida! E logo depois seus olhos se apagavam: ele sabia que ela se lembrava de Sasuke, de quando faria de tudo para ganhar uma mísera palavra dele.

Naruto fingia não ver como os olhos dela corriam para o foto do time sete sempre que estava distraída, como às vezes ficava surda, perdida em pensamentos sobre o que nunca seria. Naruto prometeu trazê-lo de volta e o nunca cumprira. Ela ainda sentia dor e a culpa era dele.

Balançou a cabeça para livrar-se dos pensamentos desagradáveis. Ele o traria de volta. Tinha prometido a ela. Nem que custasse sua vida, ou a eternidade – o que viesse primeiro. Sorriu. Como poderia deixar de ter fé? Sakura confiava nele. Pediria à baa-chan uma missão de resgate assim que terminasse as compras! Sakura era tão boa pra ele. Era uma forma de agradecer-lhe por tudo: trazendo-lhe o brilho dos olhos de volta. Passou em uma banca de jornal, planejando comprar um livro de receitas: faria o jantar para Sakura-chan hoje, afinal, ela voltaria cansada do trabalho.

Então viu a notícia, por cima da cabeça de uma velhinha que folheava o jornal do dia. Uma foto de Hinata e Neji, formais, dignos e belos como um Hyuuga deve ser, ladeando Hizashi, seguida pelo título:

HYUUGA HIZASHI ANUNCIA CASAMENTO ENTRE HYUUGA HINATA E HYUUGA NEJI.

Não foi capaz de ler a nota que vinha abaixo, a visão turva por causa das lágrimas. Voltou correndo para o apartamento de Sakura e bateu a porta atrás de si, com uma força estrondosa.

Seria assim afinal. Ela se casaria. Ela QUERIA casar. Era seu dever, seu destino. Essas foram as palavras _dela. _Nenhum de seus sonhos aconteceria. Não teria filhos de cabelos negros, nenhum deles carregaria os olhos de lua que tanto o encantaram. Hinata nunca seria sua, bem como nunca foi.

Deixou as poucas lágrimas caírem lenta e dolorosamente. Sofreria o quanto tivesse que sofrer, até lavar completamente aquele amor de seu peito – o que acreditava que nunca aconteceria, mas essas seriam as últimas lágrimas que deixaria cair pela Hyuuga –e era interessante pensar em como elas lembravam da chuva daquela noite, o brilho dos olhos de Hinata. Ela seria feliz. Era o que bastava, não era? Ela não o amava o suficiente para lutar contra seu destino por ele. Ele a deixaria partir em paz.

...

_Eai? Gostou? Amou? Odiou? Elogios, sugestões e caneladas são sempre bem vindas! Comenta ai (:_

_Até a próxima._

_Morango._


	3. Chapter 3

_Queridos! Espero do fundo do coração que gostem. Muito, muito obrigada pelos reviews e follows! _

_Beijos, Morango._

_..._

Respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta do apartamento. Tinha medo do que encontraria. Não queria ver olhos marejados, não queria ver o rosto de seu melhor amigo retorcido em dor. Ela sabia o que ele sentia – _claro _que sabia. Naruto tinha até então esperado que tudo tivesse sido um terrível pesadelo e que Hinata aparecesse e pedisse perdão, para que então pudessem ficar juntos. Ela sabia. Já tinha sentido isso tantas e tantas vezes – há tanto, tanto tempo!

O noivado dos Hyuuga era a nova fofoca da cidade. Todos imaginavam como seria o grande e imponente casamento Hyuuga: mulheres invejando a vida de princesa que Hinata teria (menina de sorte!) e homens concordando com a decisão prática e racional de Hizashi (que perda seria para Konoha se o Byakugan se extinguisse!).

Sakura tinha ouvido o assunto ao passar no corredor, onde um bando tagarela de enfermeiras novatas conversava animadamente. Repreendeu-as mais do que o necessário por estarem faltando com a responsabilidade. Estava irritada porque ninguém tinha pensado em Naruto. Konoha inteira sabia sobre a paixão da Hyuuga desde que eram meros genins e, afinal, os únicos a não saber do caso entre os dois era realmente o clã da menina. Mas nenhum artigo de jornal falava sobre sua dor. Ninguém parava nos corredores para se perguntar como estaria o ninja espalhafatoso de amáveis olhos azuis e voz ensurdecedora.

Isso a irritava. Dane-se o casamento, a riqueza, os presentes, o clã inteiro! Não fazia diferença alguma para ela se a porcaria de Byakugan desaparecesse da face da terra! O que importava era a melancolia de Naruto, a força que ele fazia para sorrir-lhe e dizer que estava tudo bem. Que a vila inteira se danasse! Tudo o que importava era ver os olhos azuis brilharem novamente.

Abriu a porta da maneira mais gentil que pode: não queria assustá-lo. O jinchuuriki nem se virou. Estava sentado no sofá mirando atentamente a sua tão adorada foto do time sete. Em que ele estaria pensando, afinal?

Não sabia o que fazer. Ficou estática na porta, querendo ao mesmo tempo fugir dali e embalá-lo nos braços. _Que grande amiga era!_

-Sakura.

Fechou a porta delicadamente e foi até ele, sentando-se ao lado dele e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Naruto ergueu a mão e pousou-a nos cabelos rosas da kunoichi. Apertou os já inchados olhos.

Ficaram assim durante muito tempo. Imóveis, estáticos. Sem dizer, sem pensar. Apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro – a certeza de que teriam alguém em quem se amparar, sempre.

...

- Sakura?

- Hm.

- Você ainda ama o Sasuke?

Abruptamente retirou a cabeça do ombro masculino e encarou-o. Não, não queria falar sobre Sasuke. Isso era algo seu. Passara a época em que ela anunciava seus sentimentos aos quatro ventos: Sasuke era algo íntimo, secreto. Era _dela_ – era _ela_.

Fitou os olhos azuis com raiva. E o que viu a chocou. Não estava perguntando por perguntar. Havia uma necessidade em seus olhos, uma ânsia pela resposta que a deixou relutante.

- Você sabe que sim, Naruto. – Disse, seca.

- Sim, eu sei.

Ele então abriu um meio-sorriso meigo, carregado de afeto. Sentia uma dor calma, uma aceitação estranha em seus olhos. Naruto mudara completamente aquela tarde. Aquele olhar o marcava como seu igual. Sakura amava Sasuke sem esperar retorno. Não importava a dor que lhe causava, era indiferente se ele queria esse amor ou não. E Naruto, de repente, a compreendeu. Hinata não o amava o suficiente. Não como ele a amava: era mais que qualquer outro ser humano poderia amar – à exceção de Sakura. Era doloroso, mas era sincero: o maior amor do mundo.

Naruto e Sakura nunca seriam felizes, afinal. Mas de que importava isso? Queriam a felicidade do próximo, não se importavam com si mesmos. Ao entender isso, Naruto ficou mais tranqüilo. Passara, afinal, o desespero. A aceitação trouxe a calmaria.

Aquele olhar, aquela fração de segundo mudara tudo. _Tudo_. Não seriam solitários. Não enquanto tivessem um ao outro.

A rosada abriu um sorriso terno. Não precisavam de palavras. Pegou a mão de Naruto e a apertou. A mão pequena se perdia dentro dos dedos do loiro. E encaixava. Eram iguais, afinal.

...

-Sakura-chan.

-Hm.

Estavam no chão. Naruto estava deitado no colo de Sakura, que fazia carinhos em seu cabelo, enquanto assistiam – ou fingiam que assistiam – a um programa de televisão qualquer.

- Quando você pensa em Sasuke, o que você pensa?

Engraçado como em poucas horas os sentimentos particulares deles deixara de ser tabu entre os dois. Compartilhá-los era algo bom, confortável. Não estavam mais sozinhos, afinal.

- Não sei. Nada e tudo, eu acho. Penso em como ele era. No jeito dele. Em sua aparência. Seu passado. Tento compreendê-lo. Em como poderia fazer sua vida melhor. E me preocupo: como ele está, se está comendo bem, se tem um lugar decente para dormir, se ele se sente bem. Se ele está ferido, ou perdido, ou triste. Se ele pensa em voltar, um dia. Se ele sente nossa falta. _Minha_ falta.

Naruto ficou quieto, pensativo. Os carinhos cessaram de repente.

- E, sabe. Eu imagino coisas. Coisas que nunca acontecerão, afinal. Coisas que poderiam ter sido.

O tom baixo da voz da garota o fez levantar de seu colo, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ela estava corada e tinha os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do tapete.

- Como assim, Sakura-chan?

Ela fechou os olhos.

- Não sei. Imagino a gente se reencontrando. Imagino ele dizendo que me amou esse tempo todo. Que nunca tinha se deixado admitir por medo de sofrer de novo. Imagino ele sendo feliz. Como seria um sorriso verdadeiro dele. Sabe, sem dor, sarcasmo ou superioridade. Só alegria legítima. Imagino como seria um beijo. A sensação de ser sua.

Naruto a fitava, sobrancelhas franzidas. Era doce o jeito que sorria quando falava dele. O tom que suas faces adquiriam. A gravidade, a sinceridade em cada minúscula sílaba.

E uma pequena frase chamara-lhe a atenção. ''Imagino como seria um beijo''. _Um_ beijo. Não o beijo do Uchiha. Simplesmente _um _beijo. Então Sakura nunca havia sido beijada, afinal.

Ela abriu os olhos verdes e olhou-o, sorrindo. E, sem como ou porque, Naruto a beijou. Doce, delicadamente. Deslizou os dedos em seus cabelos e sentiu o cheiro de cerejas que ela emanava. Sentiu a mão gentil e macia em seu rosto e sorriu. Afastou-se delicadamente da moça e abriu um meio sorriso. Não havia barreiras transpostas, vergonha ou erro. Eram iguais, afinal. Não importava se não se amavam, se era outro beijo que queriam. Eles possuíam algo maior que isso.

-Acho que já posso riscar isso da minha lista, afinal.

Disse ela, abrindo seu sorriso radiante. E por trás da aceitação e da dor, Naruto viu seus olhos brilharem.

...

_Meu favorito até agora!_  
_Gostou? Não gostou? Odiou? Sugestões elogios e caneladas são muito bem vindos! Comenta aí (:_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto concluiu que invejava Sasuke. Afinal, os traumas dele não eram maiores que os seus próprios e nem por isso o loiro de tornara assim. Semi-humano. Tão focado em sua própria destruição que deixara todas as oportunidades de se curar passarem sem ao menos percebê-las como mais que um incômodo.

Sasuke tinha alguém que o amava. Alguém que suportaria todos os seus limites. Alguém que beijaria as cicatrizes de sua alma uma a uma e que desejaria que elas fechassem. Não por poder dizer que o havia curado e sim porque queria que ele fosse feliz.

O moreno teve apoio. Reconhecimento. Admiração. Solidariedade. Um milhão de pessoas dispostas a acarinhá escolhera partir, abandonar tudo em busca de um vingança que não traria o conforto que ele buscava. E o que Naruto tivera, afinal? Rejeição. Solidão. Desprezo. E escolheu fazer com que todos o amassem, o admirassem, o reconhecessem; decidiu proteger todos aqueles que o maltraram a vida toda. Sasuke fugiu de todos os que queriam seu bem.

E, principalmente, Sasuke tivera (ainda tinha) Sakura. Ela, afinal, também o escolheu ao invés de Naruto. Escolheu? Não, essa não era a palavra. Afinal, a paixonite infantil demonstrara ser muito mais que isso. O amor subjulgara a médica de estranhos cabelos rosa.

Se Sasuke tivesse se dignado a olhar para Sakura, a pensar duas vezes, ele teria ficado. Teria visto que ela poderia ter sido sua redenção. Seu remédio. Assim como estava sendo para Naruto agora.

...

Sakura desprezava Hinata. Sempre gostou da garota: do jeito que o sorriso de Naruto se tornava resplandecente perto dela. Gostava do rubor que o ninja adquiria quando falava nela. Do orgulho na voz dele. De sua felicidade. Dos planos que ele fazia, de suas tentativas de romantismo. Da alegria que transbordava de suas palavras quando ele lhe contava seus desejos para o futuro: ele seria Hokage, é claro. E Hinata seria sua secretária - assim ficariam juntos mesmo quando ele tivesse que partir em missões burocráticas. Teriam filhos. E, ah, ele seria um pai exemplar (Sakura sabia que seria). Ele queria que carregassem o máximo possível da mãe (idiotisse, na opinião da kunoichi). Queria que tivessem a inteligência dela (ele nunca iria perceber que ele era brilhante, a sua própria maneira?). Os olhos dela (para que olhos opacos e brancos se podiam ter os mais lindos olhos azuis do mundo?!). Os cabelos dela ( e que criança não seria linda com cabelos loiros e desarrumados?). Queria que fossem fortes como ela (era heresia. nem falaria nada). Que tivessem o sorriso dela (nenhum sorriso jamais seria como o dele). E ele a faria feliz (é claro que faria). A tomaria nos braços toda noite e faria dela sua mulher (e ela ficaria brava se não o fizesse!). Fingiria que não tinha ciúmes do protetor Neji (ele se esforçaria). Aprenderia a ter as boas maneiras (era amável o jeito que ficava sujo ao comer e sua atrapalhada boca cheia). Faria com que Hizashi o aceitasse – o quisesse (e ele seria um idiota se não visse a pessoa maravilhosa que sua filha havia arranjado).

Afinal, mudara de ideia. Não, nunca tinha gostado muito dela. Achava-a meio débil em seu jeito tímido demais, bobo demais. Era tão doce que enjoava, amarava a boca. Era tola. _Irritante_ -Sakura tremeu ao pensar nessa palavra. Não, nunca gostaria de Hinata. Mas gostava do jeito que ela o tinha feito feliz. E a quebraria ao meio sem pensar duas vezes – e até com um pouco de satisfação – pela cachorrada que fizera com Naruto, mesmo que deixasse o loiro triste.

Covarde, era o que ela era. Sakura abandonaria a vila por Sasuke, sem que ele nunca a tivesse dado ao menos "bom dia" e ela rejeitaria um amor daqueles? Pior, o amor da pessoa que mais merecia ser amada no mundo!

Mas quantas vezes ele a tentou agradar e ela o desprezou? Quantas vezes ele a salvou, a protegeu e ela deu todo o crédito a Sasuke? Será que Naruto já havia chorado por ela, também? Balançou a cabeça, tentando tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça. Não. Ela não passara de uma paixonite infantil.

Afinal, invejava Hinata.

...

Os roncos que tanto a irritavam quando saiam em missão quase a fizeram pular de alegria ao ouvi-los pela primeira vez em séculos. Naruto estava dormindo bem de novo, finalmente. Então, ela não conseguira mais dormir. Rolou até a beirada da cama e ficou olhando para o chão, onde o amigo estava espalhado no colchão inflável que ela levava em missões longas.

Fazia calor e Naruto usava apenas boxers e seu lençol branco e já meio gasto para se cobrir. Não havia mais delongas entre eles. Seria engraçado pensar que já vira a bunda dele, quando fosse Hokage.

Ela ficou vendo o dormir. Barriga pra cima, braços abertos caindo no chão frio. Roncando, babando, falando. Era a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Lembrou-se de tantas batalhas e da força inigualável de Naruto. Como alguém tão poderoso poderia ser tão meigo?

Recordava-se do menino que fizera academia com ela. Das brincadeiras bobas. Das respostas engraçadas. Das caras que fazia quando estava com dificuldade. Ela se achava tão superior na época! Tão madura! Ela achava-o... Irritante (como odiava essa maldita palavra!). Não entedia a profundidade dos sentimentos do menino. De sua dor, sua solidão. Via-as em Sasuke e era incapaz de vê-las em Naruto. Sentiu vontade de poder voltar ao passado e acalentá-lo. Secar suas lágrimas, abraçá-lo. Protegê-lo do mundo que fora tão cruel com ele. Bater loucamente na estúpida menina de cabelo rosa que insistia em menosprezá-lo.

Observou uma mecha dos cabelos rebeldes cair-lhe sobre o olho. Quem diria que o menino baixinho viraria um homem tão bonito. O rosto bem feito, o queixo quadrado, o nariz reto, os ombros largos, a pele dourada. Aqueles riscos tão meigos que tinha no rosto. E Sakura havia notado o corpo sem camisa. E os olhos... Com certeza, eram a melhor parte. Ele tinha olhos exatamente da cor do céu. E era isso o que representavam: o infinito, a esperança de tempos melhores. Ele era lindo, tinha que admitir.

Sentia um orgulho secreto por beijar os lábios que, com certeza, eram cobiçados por um terço da cidade. O beijo... Não pôde evitar levar os dedos finos aos lábios e sorrir boba. Naruto havia lhe dado seu primeiro beijo. Sentira borboletas no estômago. Fora muito mais que poderia imaginar.

...

- Naruto.

-Hm.

Ela tinha vergonha. Talvez, então nem todas as barreiras tivessem sido quebradas afinal. Mas Sakura tinha que perguntar. A curiosidade fazia cosquinhas, e isso era insuportável.

-Você é virgem?

Estavam sentados, tomando sorvete no tapete da sala, como faziam toda sexta, depois de Sakura chegar do trabalho.

Naruto se engasgou com o sorvete, enquanto arregalava os olhos de surpresa. Sakura acudiu-o batendo lhe nas costas.

-C-c-como assim?

-Nada. Só curiosidade.

Naruto olhou-a desconfiado enquanto ela voltava a tomar seu sorvete, fingindo-se de desinteressada. _Onde querer chegar afinal?_

-Não e sim.

Sakura levantou uma sobrancelhas para ele.

-Não se pode ser e não ser virgem ao mesmo tempo, Naruto.

Na verdade, ela não fazia ideia. O que ela poderia dizer sobre o assunto, afinal? Acabara de dar seu primeiro beijo!

Naruto suspirou.

-Não, eu na sou virgem. Pelo amor de Deus, meu sensei era o erro-sennin, lembra disso?

-Ah. E porque então diz que é?

-Não vai gozar de mim?

Achou engraçada a escolha das palavras.

-Você sabe que não, Naruto.

Ele suspirou.

-Porque nunca foi mais que isso. Sexo. Já transei um milhão de vezes, Sakura, mas nunca fiz amor. Nunca ouve sentimento envolvido.

Sakura olhou-o, desconcertada. Mais uma vez admirou-o. Naruto não era mais uma criança, afinal.

Bom, ela meio que já sabia que Hinata nunca havia se entregado para ele. Ela deveria ter medo, ou sei lá o que. Ou ela simplesmente não o amava.

Não teria medo e Sasuke, sabia. Essa era sua escolha.

-Naruto.

-Hm.

-E como é?

Naruto suspirou. Não queria falar disso.

-Bom.

Ele não a olhava. Ela já havia percebido que esse era um assunto delicado.

-Sabe, Naruto, eu faria amor com você.

Naruto olhou-a, estranhado. Talvez ela não soubesse o que estava falando. Sakura sempre fora inocente demais para seu próprio bem, afinal.

-Você disse que nunca havia feito sexo com sentimento. Bom, nem eu, afinal. Sasuke não voltara tão cedo e, enfim.

Agora ela sentia-se envergonhada de suas palavras. Não havia pensado bem, afinal. Bom, Naruto entenderia. Ela sabia que sentiam o mesmo. Seus amores eram impossíveis. Ela não se importaria de ser substituta de Hinata se fosse para fazê-lo um pouquinho que fosse mais feliz. E sabia que era recíproco. Talvez pudessem ter uma sub-felicidade juntos.

Naruto sorriu. Ela era adorável, afinal. Pôs a mão em seu rosto e, pela segunda vez, a beijou, sentindo o gosto de sorvete de chocolate nos lábios da moça. Dessa vez demorara-se mais. E Sakura correspondeu, a seu modo inexperiente e adorável. E era casto, puro. Não, Sakura ainda não estava pronta pra isso.

-É, quem sabe um dia.

Disse, sorrindo, e aninhou a menina em seu peito, para continuarem assistindo a... o que era mesmo que estavam vendo?


	5. Aviso!

Meus amores!

Passei aqui para dizer que reli a hist ria e odiei. T mal escrita, t diferente do que ia ser na minha cabe a. T tudo acontecendo r pido demais, pulando coisas demais.

MAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSS... Vou reescrev -la. E quando postar, aviso voc s um a um, prometo! E n o vou demorar: tenho planos que at o fim de semana esteja pronta.

Acabei tendo a ideia de fazer duas fics diferentes nesse mesmo tema, ent o pode ser que esse enredo ganhe outro t tulo. N o sei ainda. Aviso, n o se preocupem.

Muito obrigada por tudo, viu? N o me matem! Ela vai ficar melhor, prometo.

Beijos, Morango. 


End file.
